Red Beginnings
by Nokawolf
Summary: After losing his mother, Azazel and his brother travel across Russia where events will unfold in his life and he will eventually be led to Shaw. Origin Story for Azazel.
1. Chapter 1

Silence.

He couldn't hear anything except for the rise and fall of his brother's soft breathing. He was huddled close to him for the warmth that he could provide him, but even with the blankets piled on top of them both, they were still cold. The two boys weren't prepared for the life that lay ahead. After what happened to their mother and the old man that trained them, they were forced to run away from their old lives.

Even though they were currently under a small rock shelter in the middle of an unforgiving winter, it was actually not that different than when they had their mother to guide them. The three always traveled around for their own safety. Their mother knew that she would need to protect her two boys, but she didn't exactly have the means to do so. However, she tried her best to keep her special boys out of sight while still trying to give them the finer things in life. She wanted them to have a normal childhood, but she knew it would never happen. She knew, at least, that one of her boys would never be able to live a normal life, but that didn't stop her from trying.

The younger of the two boys shivered violently as a gust of frigid air blew into their tiny shelter. He covered his head with one of the blankets and cuddled closer to his brother. The eldest stirred and turned to see the red boy completely covered in the blankets they were able to obtain. He poked him roughly while quietly whispering, "you alright?" He could see only the faintest movement underneath the blanket, but that was enough to tell him that his brother was alright. He turned to look back outside of their little shelter made out of large stones. The eldest, who recently turned 18, and the youngest, a 15 year old boy, had learned how to communicate without ever talking, in case they came to a time where they needed to be silent.

"Andrei, why couldn't we find a better shelter?"

Once again, Andrei turned to his brother and simply looked into his pale blue eyes. He looked miserable, but right now, there was nothing that he could do to help him. "Go to sleep, Gavriil." At that, the younger red boy turned away from his brother and curled up under the blankets once more.

Andrei watched his brother for a moment before looking out to see that the snow falling softly. Eventually he lost himself as he thought of his brother. His brother was unique in more ways than he could possibly ever count. At first glance, you could tell that he was different than most teen aged boys. For one, his skin was blood red. Andrei smiled as he remembered the first time he saw his brother. He was tinier than most infants, but his appearance made up for it. He was a small little demon boy that was rambunctious and stubborn. He loved that the most about his brother. He was a feisty boy, but he was harmless. Very lazy, but wouldn't hurt a fly.

While Andrei himself was unique, he felt ordinary in comparison to Gavriil. It was his brother's ability that was a very interesting. You see, these boys were what they called mutants. Andrei could phase through anything and could even take objects and people with him, while his brother could transport people or objects to where ever he wanted. However, his ability was limited due to disuse. Gavriil wasn't too interested in his ability, which was a huge shocker for Andrei and their mother. With his teleportation powers, he could go wherever he wanted and he could be safe always, but he never practiced, so he never learned. The most the red mutant could teleport was about ten feet. But he had only teleported once or twice before becoming exhausted and giving up for months at a time. However, while Gavriil saw himself as weak, Andrei saw the potential in his brother. He was simply being held back by a bad case of laziness, which Andrei would soon fix.

Andrei and Gavriil were both born mutants. While Andrei was born with normal fair skin, he was also born with grey markings all over his body, along with a tail, that was very short in comparison to his brother's. Andrei's tail just brushed the ground while Gavriil's was about as long as the boy was tall. Meaning it could, in theory of course, be used like a whip, but his brother would never practice so it didn't matter.

Even though the boys had been born obvious mutants, they still gained more human characteristics from their parents. Andrei has been born with blonde hair and pale blue eyes. However, when Andrei hit adolescence, his hair became a silvery color and his eyes became white with black rims along the edge. Gavriil didn't remember his father, but if he had been born with skin that was more human like, he would have looked identical to him. Gavriil had the same blue eyes and black hair that their father had. He was a good man, but a fever took him early in his life, so Andrei's younger brother would never remember the man that held him closely during the last weeks that their father had lived. Andrei remembered their father even though he was young at the time of his death. It was a sad time, and he wasn't really sure he fully understood what death was at the time. But now that he does know what death truly is, it hurts more than he thought possible.

Andrei physically shook the memory away. He had to focus. He was no longer the young child that could get away with anything anymore. Now he had to keep his baby brother safe until he could defend himself. Andrei glanced at the large bag that kept their pathetic amount of belongings. He thought of the blades that he had been given by his trainer. Gavriil would learn to use them, whether he wanted to or not. It was either that, or his brother got off his lazy butt and started using the gifts he had been born with.

Andrei shrugged, it might be easier to simply protect him for now.

* * *

Hello peoples. I give you, a story that I will actually finish! I have 5 chapters written and I am halfway done with the sixth. Hopefully I can update this every few days! If you have any questions, just PM me and as always read and review! ~Noka


	2. Chapter 2

Morning brought a ray of warmth that found its way through the trees and into the mouth of their tiny shelter. The light stirred the young red mutant out of his dreamless sleep. As soon as his eyes opened, he realized how cold it still was. It was nowhere near as bad as the night prior, but it was still freezing. It seemed that it had continued snowing throughout the night, which was apparent by the soft snow that covered everything in sight. He yawned loudly and then looked at the mass of blankets that was his older brother. He punched him and then prepared to leave the cramped little shelter. His brother stirred but didn't move.

Gavriil pulled on his worn boots and threw a few of the blankets on top of him. It was all he had that could be used to protect himself from the winter that surrounded him. He poked his head out of the shelter and looked around. He knew that his mutation wasn't exactly a welcomed sight, this he learned early on in his 'training'. He sighed and pulled himself out. It was much colder outside of their shelter, which only made the boy sigh again. He relieved himself and then without waiting for his brother, he started to march on through the snow covered wilderness. He wasn't sure where he was going, but his ability allowed him to map certain places in his mind, so if he ever wanted to go back to their shelter, he could easily walk back without ever getting lost.

He wasn't sure how long he walked but his feet were sore and he was physically exhausted. His tail was kept low to the ground and it would occasionally brush the frigid ground, which would wake the boy up and make him lift it higher. She clouds were forming again, a dead giveaway to the possible snowstorm that could be coming. All they needed was a nice fire and a good shelter and everything would be great. They already took what they wanted or needed, so it wasn't like they would ever need to work for food or clothing.

Gavriil looked down at his worn boots and shrugged. He could go without proper clothing for a while, it was food that he wanted. He seemed to always be hungry. His brother blamed it on a growth spurt, but he has always been like that. It was one of many things that proved that he was meant to be living like a king. If only…

Gavriil once again lost track of time. Perhaps a few hours had past? He wasn't too sure about it. All he knew was that their little 'camp' was miles away. He had given up on keeping his tail from touching the snow, which wasn't exactly the smartest idea. His tail was always exposed to the harsh cold, but it was always warm. However, his tail was completely numb from being dragged in ice and snow for hours. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until an almost painful gnawing alerted him. He ignored it, just like he always did. However, a welcomed scent was only making his hunger worse. It was meat, that was all he knew, and it was close. With his newfound energy, he bolted for the food. He had to find it, it wasn't like he could find fruit or other edible things in the middle of winter. He was running quickly and eventually his hands had begun to hit the ground, propelling him even faster. He was running on both his hands and legs, something he only did to escape danger, or in this case, escape another day without food. He didn't like to run like this often, mainly because his back would be sore from the odd movements. He wasn't built for running like that, but it seemed almost instinctual at times.

He stopped himself quickly as he made it to the top of a hill. He looked down and he could see what could only be described as a small grouping of farms. He could see smoke bellowing from the chimneys and the scent of freshly cooked meat. His mouth was watering but he knew that he had to control himself. He wasn't a child anymore. However, his trance was broken by the sound of a gunshot. All he felt was blinding pain and instinctively, he teleported away. It was a jump that was farther than he would have usually gone, but it was enough to get him away from the man that had fired upon him. He was in a tree now, not that far from where he last was because he could see the splatter of his blood on the white snow and the bewildered man searching for him.

Gavriil was grinding his teeth, trying as hard as he could not to cry out in pain. However, a whimper cma out and the man turned quickly an aimed at the red mutants. He closed his eyes and teleported again. He landed face first into snow. He was completely drained of his energy, but because he wasn't traveling far, he ould still hear the man nearby. It was too close for comfort. Gavriil had been shot in the arm, thankfully, so he hopefully would recover. He didn't know too much about caring for a gunshot wound, so he was hoping his brother did.

Gavriil held his hand firmly over the bleeding wound and forced himself to stand. The blood that trickled down was barely noticeable on his skin, but his cream shirt showed exactly hos much blood he was losing. He started noisily trudging through the snow, attempting to get back to camp, but he knew he wouldn't make it before nightfall.

The sounds of him walking alerted the man once again and Gavriil could hear him yelling and running after him. He didn't understand why he wanted to shoot him? He knew he was different and he would never be accepted so the initial gunshot wasn't too much of a surprise. However, this man was pursuing him. He could hear the man yelling out words like 'demon' and 'devil', which was aggravating Gavriil. He looked back just in time to see the man aiming once again. Another gunshot sounded and Gavriil once again felt a sharp pain, this time it grazed his shoulder. The pain once again triggered a flight response in his brain. Even though he was exhausted form the last two teleportations, he once gain teleported.

He teleported into another tree this time. He struggled to keep his balance. What's worse, is that his jumps were getting shorter and shorter. He simply reappeared in the tree right above the man. The soft implosion from Gavriil's reappearance alerted the crazed farmer to the red mutant's whereabouts. The man aimed again and fired…However, his rifle was empty. The man fumbled to reload his weapon and that gave Gavriil the chance to escape. He thought hard about the farthest tree he could see from his current position. He closed his eyes and teleported.

He reappeared ten feet in the air nowhere near his desired location and fell to the ground roughly. He howled in pain and held his bleeding arm closer to his body. The boy simply laid there curled up on the ground in pain. He was drained of all of his energy and he knew that if he wasn't far from the farmer, he could do nothing to protect himself. He knew that he wouldn't be able to make himself a shelter for the quickly approaching night and to make matters worse, it had begun to snow. He curled up to try and insulate the heat in his body, but it wasn't working. He was shivering but a horrible feeling inside him knew that it wasn't from the cold. His world was quickly fading and it wasn't long before the young mutant blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Gavriil opened his eyes. He was disoriented, tired and covered in snow. He felt like he could sleep for days, but he knew that he shouldn't. He noticed that it was day time, perhaps early morning. He couldn't believe that he survived the night. He pulled the blanket over his head and…Immediately forced himself up. At some point in the night, he got medical attention and his clothing was changed. He also had a coat on. He started prodding at the bandage underneath his new shirt. It didn't seem like something his brother would have done. He picked up the blanket and wrapped it around himself.

He spotted a satchel a few feet away and reached for it. He grabbed the bag and began to open it but was startled by a sudden movement. He stood up quickly, which ended up being a bad idea. The world started spinning and he fell to his knees. However, he was still aware that he was not alone. He was ready to run if he needed to. He was trying to stay still but he saw movement once again, which made him turn his head quickly to it, which was not the smartest idea either.

"What do you want?" Gavriil called out in his native language. He was still looking around, trying to identify if he was in trouble. It seemed to slow to be an animal, but then again, he learned how slow but powerful bears could be just a few days ago when he was once again exploring the forest.

"Please stop moving!" Gavriil finally had it and he lunged for where he thought the moving being would be. He hit something and positioned himself in a way that he could pin it. He was aware that he had not brought any weapons on his little adventure. He and the moving being finally hit the snow and Gavriil brought his fist back, ready to strike. He was about to punch the being when he stopped halfway.

Looking up at him was a child, maybe five or six years old. She was young and tiny and he felt like a giant on top of her. She looked terrified and he still had his fist ready to strike. He got up quickly and pulled the black haired girl up. She looked up at him in awe and fear, which was something that he was not used to. She reached out to touch him and he slapped her had away. She recoiled and held her had close to her body. She bit her lip and softly asked. "What are you?"

Gavriil was taken aback by the question. He didn't answer. Instead he looked around. Gavriil was young himself, but this girl was practically a baby. Her mother had to be nearby, or worse, her father with a gun. Gavriil shivered at the thought of meeting another gun. He was still looking around when her soft voice spoke again.

"Are you a demon?"

Gavriil look sharply at the girl and said in a heated whisper "I am _not_ a demon!"

She recoiled and then said "I have seen pictures of demons. I just think you look like one."

"I am not a demon" Gavriil then added "Where's your mother?"

The girl merely shrugged and then asked "What is your name?"

Gavriil looked around once more before kneeling down and answering, "I'm Gavriil. Gavriil Resnikov. What about you?"

The girl didn't reply, instead she asked another question "What is your demon name?"

The teen mutant sighed and said once again "I am not a demon." He was more relaxed but he was still obviously annoyed by the girl and her belief that he is a demon.

She shrugged and asked, "If you were a demon, what would your name be?"

Gavriil sighed in defeat and said, "I don't know, what would you call me?"

The girl put her finger to her mouth as she thought. She then got excited and started jumping up and down. "I know a demon! He was a goat. I think…His name was a…It started with an 'A'"

Gavriil had stood and was now looking down at the girl. While she was thinking of the name, he wondered what he would do with her. He couldn't leave her out here to die, but he was interested in knowing how she got there. The girl continued to talk but he was no longer listening to her. He was thinking.

He was brought back to reality by tugging on his pants. The young girl was looking up at him with excitement in her eyes. "I remember the name! It was Az-"

"First tell me your name and why you are out here." Gavriil had cut her off before she could finish the name of the demon that she wanted him to be.

She smiled and answered quickly, a bit too quickly. Gavriil couldn't quite understand what she said so he asked her to repeat herself, but slowly.

"Ok. I am Anichka. Me and mama went to go get some uh...Food things from the farm and then I went to go play with the chickens but mama had left me. So I went to find he and I found you." She leaned in close to him and whispered gravely "You were sleeping on the floor." She giggled as if that was the most hilarious thing she had ever heard and continued. "So-"

"Wait, you bandaged me and changed my clothes?" Gavriil once again cut her off and she let out an exasperated sigh.

"No. Mama said not to touch boys. I just gave you a blanket." She smiled up at him and said, "Can I tell you your new name now?"

"No. Let's go.", Gavriil nudged her toward the direction that the shelter was. It would be a trek and he still wasn't sure if he should take her, but he wasn't sure if her mother would return for her. After all, any mother who forgets their child at a farm isn't a good parent anyway. The girl was quiet for the first ten minutes but then asked once again. "Can I please tell you your new name? Please!"

Gavriil shushed her and continued walking. He looked at the satchel he was holding and opened it. Inside was a cooked piece of unidentified meat and a knife. It was odd but he was grateful to whoever helped him. His wounds hurt, but it was something he could get over. The two walked in silence for what Gavriil could only assume was an hour. It wasn't quite noon, but it would be soon. The girl had the blanket wrapped around her and she seemed fascinated by the falling snow.

She was wearing decent clothing, it wasn't something that he would have ever worn. His tiny family didn't have money for new clothing, instead they stole what they could. He watched her silently, periodically looking ahead and around for danger. She had dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was a cute little girl and she seemed sweet, a bit annoying, but sweet. He didn't understand why she would be allowed to wander off or for her own mother to seemingly abandon her.

The silence was broken by a familiar voice calling out for him. He recognized his brother's voice and was relieved when he finally came into view. Andrei ran to him quickly and practically tackled him with a hug. He pulled away and looked Gavriil over. He must have not noticed the bandages under his shirt because he seemed too relieved. He once again pulled Gavriil into another unwelcomed crushing hug. Gavriil wasn't one for hugs. He hated feeling constricted in any way. When Andrei finally let Gavriil go, he asked. "What happened to you? You don't even know how worried I was!"

Gavriil growled, "Sorry mother." Gavriil stepped back from his brother and waited to be chewed out for leaving.

"Gavriil, I was told to protect you. This may possibly be our mother's dying wish, so why don't you stop being such a brat and be grateful I am still dealing with you!"

Gavriil rolled his eyes and practically threw the satchel to his brother before saying. "Feed the girl." With that, Gavriil continued to the shelter that he and his brother had found.

"I left the cave. We need to find a new shelter."

Gavriil turned quickly to his brother and exclaimed "You idiot! Where are we going to find shelter around here?"

"Hey idiot, we can use the blankets to make a tent like structure. I was able to find some dry wood too." Andrei replied calmly. He then looked to the girl and asked. "Where did you find the puppy?"

"I found it in the woods, were else?"

"You can be nicer."

"I can be, but I am tired, so I don't want to."

"You both could be demons." Anichka's voice was unexpected and both of the mutants looked at her. She then continued. "You're Azazel-", she said pointing to Gavriil. "-and you're Silver", she said as she then pointed to Andrei.

Gavriil threw his hands up and asked, "Why does he get a fake demon name?"

"What the hell is a 'fake demon name'?" Andrei asked, obviously confused.

"Silver can be a demon name! I think his hair is pretty so that is his new name!", Anichka exclaimed excitedly. The two mutants shrugged almost simultaneously and Andrei then began to create a make-shift shelter.

"Ok, I guess I am silver"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Gavriil yawned and softly pushed the girl away before covering himself with his blanket once again. "No, Anichka. Go away."

"Get up, Azazel! Silver told me to wake you." She giggled and started poking his face.

Gavriil growled and said in a slightly muffled voice "Why don't you tell Silver to come kiss my-"

"Azazel, get up!" Gavriil glared at Andrei. He had been using the name a lot recently. His 'demon name'. It was annoying that the girl renamed them, but Andrei was actually feeding in to it.

It had been nearly two months since they found Anichka. She seemed to adjust to their difficult way of life very quickly, which was odd to Gavriil. She didn't seem to mind going days without food and being cold every night. She would always be the warmest anyways. She was always huddled between Andrei and himself and usually under two blankets. She was useful in getting food, no one could say no to her when she begged so sweetly. Gavriil did have to admit that they were eating better because of it.

The three had found an abandoned and rundown building. It wasn't much for room, but it did have a fireplace, so they were able to get decent fires every so often. Plus, they were able to secure a mattress for the three of them to share. They would still travel to get food, but they had no intentions of leaving their little home anytime soon.

Andrei had started forcing the swords upon Gavriil. He was always barking orders at him and forcing him to train all the time. Andrei was even trying to get him to use his abilities more often. Gavriil would constantly stay adamant about not wanting to use his teleportation because it was too hard. In return, he would get punched or slapped by his older brother for being lazy. Gavriil was a stubborn boy, so he would never admit to Andrei that he was practicing both the swords and his teleportation.

It was difficult to train with Andrei and then in private, but after the first few weeks, it became easier. After the first month of teleporting, he was able to cover almost two miles now. It was still very hard, but he was proud of himself for once. With the swords, it was a different story. He would always trip over his own feet and it seemed like he would always get his stance wrong. It was too difficult for him to figure out and in all honesty, he didn't even want to lean. It was boring to him, to swing a metal thing around until it cut something.

"Azazel, can you take me to the place where we get food? I'm hungry." Gavriil looked at Anichka and smiled as he said with extreme pleasure "No, rat."

"Azazel, take the puppy to town" , Andrei chime din as he cleaned one of the few swords they had. He always seemed so proud and was always noble, which Gavriil hated. He wasn't noble, but he did like his little 'puppy', as he called her.

Gavriil rubbed his face with his hands and then rested his head on the ground, prepared to close his eyes and go back to sleep. "I love how we all have these fancy names now."

"I like my name. Puppy is…Puppy. I think Azazel suits you, demon." Andrei smiled maliciously at Gavriil and Gavriil simply glared at his brother.

"I. Am. Not. A. Demon!" Gavriil yelled. He stood up and dressed himself before grabbing Anichka's hand and roughly and teleporting them to outskirts of the closest town.

He let go of her hand and sat down next to a tree stump, his usual waiting spot.

Anichka waited for a few moments before saying "Let's go, Azazel." She grabbed his red hand and pulled him. She was such a small girl, and he futile attempts to get Gavriil up were adorable, so he smiled. She stopped pulling him and said "I don't like when I see your teeth."

Gavriil's smile grew into a grin and she stepped back. "Azazel, I don't like it."

"What's wrong, Puppy? Are you scared of my fangs?" Gavriil chuckled evilly before getting up and reaching for her hand. E stopped smiling and simply waited for her to grab it. She grabbed it and the both started to walk closer to the town.

"You do know I can't go with you, right?" In response, the girl simply looked up at him curiously.

"I am red. I can't go in without someone getting mad and trying to hurt me or you." He explained.

"But I am not a demon." Gavriil sighed and said "No, but I, uh, look like one. So, people don't like how I look." To emphasize what he said, he poked her softly with his tail. The young girl giggled and reached for it. He moved it just out of her grasp a few times before letting her catch it. Instead of holding his hand, she was now holding Gavriil's tail. Sometimes, she annoyed him, but he had to admit that he loved Puppy.

They returned back to their little home with a small bag of food. It they made it last, it could give them a few days' worth. Anichka ran to Andrei and showed him the bag of food she was able to get.

"Silver! Look what me and Azazel got! Look!"

"That is nice, Puppy. Eat something and then go to bed. I lit a fire." , Andrei smiled at her and nudged her toward the room where their mattress was. She yawned and did as she was told.

Gavriil handed her a good amount of food and then she ran off to the other room. He then looked his brother and said. "Since when did you send her to bed early?"

"Since she is five years old and she needs to sleep." Andrei replied. He was simply leaning on the wall adjacent to Gavriil. There seemed to be something off about him, but he decided not to be nosy for once.

They stared at each other for a few tense moments before Gavriil broke eye contact. He moved to go and join Anichka and get some sleep but his brother spoke up.

"I was spotted today."

Gavriil froze. He knew that once any of them were seen, other than Anichka, they needed to move on. They had made extra effort to remain unseen so they wouldn't need to leave this place. He dreaded being without a home again. He was beginning to like it. He turned slowly back to his brother. Andrei wouldn't look him in the eye when he spoke again.

"I…I made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake, Andrei?" Gavriil was devastated at the news. The last time they tried to stay in one place after Gavriil had been spotted, they were attacked, viciously attacked. Thankfully they got away with only scratches and bruises.

"I…It really doesn't matter. But we need to go. We are leaving tomorrow. Don't tell Anichka yet…Please." Andrei was now looking at his hands, he wouldn't even lift his face to Gavriil.

"What. Did. You. Do!?" Gavriil took a few threatening steps toward Andrei and finally he lifted his head to look at his younger brother.

"I got caught with a girl." Gavriil was stunned. His brother was most definitely the most level headed of the three, so to hear that he was caught…It wasn't something that Gavriil really believed.

Andrei seemed to pick up on what Gavriil was thinking and explained. "I stuck around too long. I got discovered and almost got myself stabbed. He got a good look at me so I am sure he is looking for me…I just hope he didn't go out and blabber on about me. Last thing we need is another mob."

"The last thing we needed was to be caught, Andrei! You ruined everything! Why couldn't you just stay away from the woman around here!?"

"It's easy for you to say Gavriil. Don't you dare judge me! I know I made a mistake, just deal with it!" Andrei stormed off toward the bedroom and looked back at Gavriil "We are leaving tomorrow." And with that, he went inside and went to bed.

Gavriil Sighed and looked around their rundown little home. He was really going to miss it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy birthday, Azazel!"

Gavriil stopped drinking and stared at Anichka and Andrei. They had a small pastry and they both held it out to him. Gavriil smiled at the small gesture and took it gratefully. They had all decided that when a birthday came, they would get some sweets to share. Anichka came up with the idea. Leave it to a five year old to think of that. Of course, Anichka was now eight years old and was far from the little girl they had found. She still went by the name Puppy and she still called Gavriil and Andrei by their 'demon names', even though she is very much aware of the fact that they aren't demons.

Anichka was wise beyond her years and was a welcomed member of their little family. They looked after each other and would die for each other. This they vowed on Andrei's birthday only a few months prior. The two men of the group were more mature now, though they didn't get over their bickering. Gavriil began sporting an unkempt beard while Andrei still preferred to keep a clean shave, which he was adamant about.

Gavriil pulled a piece of his pastry off and handed it to Anichka. She smiled and took it greedily.

"Come, Azazel! Let's go to the meadow!" Anichka grabbed Gavriil's hand and began pulling roughly. The meadow a few miles from their little home was a common hangout spot for the younger members for the closest town, which was about ten miles away. Those who actually travelled that far would usually get drunk and start fights with each other, which was Anichka's favorite thing to watch. It was amusing but the times that Andrei went with the youngest of the group, he would always try to break up the fights, which made the trip a complete waste.

Anichka continued to pull on his arm and finally Gavriil followed her. Sometimes they walked to the Meadow, and other times they would simply teleport. It seemed that this time, Gavriil wanted to stretch his legs. They hadn't left their home in over a week, which was a new record for them. Usually they needed to go to town every day, but they had accumulated enough food and supplies to be able to last a while. It was a better time in their lives.

Andrei stayed behind while Gavriil and Anicka began walking to the Meadow. I would take about an hour or so to get there on foot, but Anichka always had something to talk about.

"How does it feel to be eighteen?" Anichka's soft voice spoke up only a few minutes into their trip.

"No different than when I was seventeen, Puppy." Gavriil replied.

"Nothing feels different? I mean, you are almost and adult! That must be cool!"

Gavriil smiled at the girl. She was so young compared to Gavriil and his brother. She kept them young, so to speak. "Age is just a number. I still feel like a child inside, so I decided I want to be ten years old again."

Anichka punched Gavriil playfully, it seemed that she had learned that from the two boys. "It doesn't work like that, Azazel! You are eighteen!" She then seemed to get lost in her imagination. "I can't wait will I'm older! I want to get a job!"

"Why do you want a job? That's weird"

"Because I don't like to steal. I want to be successful in life, Azazel."

"Well, for starters, don't give people demon names when you meet hem. That won't help you."

Anichka giggled. "I did that when I was a little girl" She lowered her had to her previous size in order to show Gavriil how small she was only three years prior. "I am smarter then you now!"

"Oh yeah, write me an essay, then let's see who is smarter." Gavriil smiled at Anichka and then looked forward once again. She had quickly gotten over her fear of Gavriil's fangs.

"Well, how about I don't do that." Anichka said quietly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

They arrived at the meadow earlier than expected. I was late afternoon and other teenagers were just starting to arrive. There was a large bonfire lit, which illuminated the darkening world. Around here, they could be seen without any issues. After all, who would believe a bunch of drunk kids, right? No, the ones that came to the meadow were mainly outcasts. Gavriil and Andrei weren't exactly welcomed with open arms, but they were left alone.

Anichka ran ahead to this girl that she had become close friends with. Gavriil was happy that she could hang out with a girl closer to her age instead of two men. Gariil's ability at tracking and finding things had developed further. So as Anichka ran off into the small crowd, he knew he could find her if he ever needed to.

Gavriil himself grabbed a drink and sat against a dying tree. He was here to look for some women or to see a good fight. He was hoping to be able to find a woman that he could have a good time with, but mainly men were showing up. He simply watched the bonfire grow and waited for the night to come.

The night came and went and nothing eventful happened. Gavriil was a bit disappointed, but at least Anichka had a good time. The sun was just beginning to come up as tey arrived back home. They both headed to bed without a word to Andrei and slept for hours.

By the time Gavriil had woken up, it was late in the afternoon once again. He rubbed his eyes and then got up to do something, anything.

"Azazel, you know better than to take Anichka out that long."

Gavriil sighed as he heard his brother scold him as he came into the main room. "Yes, I know, but she had a good time."

"That means nothing. She is eight years old, Azazel, she is still a little girl."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"Be ready to go to sleep in a few hours. You will get back on schedule. You have things to do." Andrei then added. "You have to go to town tomorrow and get some supplies."

"But we just went a few da-"

"A week ago, Azazel. I'm serious. Eat something, then head to bed."

"Yes, mother!" Gavriil growled and then went to leave the house. Andrei didn't stop him, so Gavriil decided to take advantage of that. He teleported back to the meadow where he was able to do some sightseeing.

The woman that came to the meadow usually came with their boyfriends so he had to choose wisely. If he decided to hang out with the wrong girl, he could end up being punched in the face, or worse, stabbed or shot at with a gun.

He noticed a young woman standing alone within the crowd. He could tell she was alone because she had that look that said, "Get me out of here. I'm bored."

Gavriil teleported closer to her and then walked up to her. "Hello."

"Don't even try it, red boy." She replied sweetly.

"Interesting."

"I've seen you around here. You find a girl then disappear with her. Literally."

"I only go with the finest, sweetheart." He smiled at her, hoping to win her over. She seemed to be thinking and he was excited when she replied.

"Perhaps, after a few more drinks, red boy"

Gavriil saw this as an invitation. His smile grew and he bowed curtly. "Shall I get you a drink then?"

"Yes you may." She winked at him and with that, Gavriil knew this night would be eventful.


	6. Chapter 6

Gavriil woke up deep in the woods. It was one of his many hidden areas within the forest that he knew that he and his woman wouldn't be disturbed. She seemed to have left sometime in the night, but that didn't bother him too much. It wasn't like he wanted anything more than what he gave her. He dressed himself before setting off toward the house. He was going to walk this time. His hangover wasn't as bad as other times he had gotten drunk, but it was definitely hurting. 

He made his way to their home. He changed his clothing and prepared for the trip into town. Gavriil knew that if he didn't get going soon, he would be scolded once again by Andrei, and that was something he wanted to avoid. Anichka was always the first up so he wasn't surprised when she sleepily made her way out of the bedroom. She smiled at Gavriil and went over to the sink to wash her face. "Morning, Azazel." 

"Morning." Gavriil replied curtly. He flicked his tail back and forth as he waited for her to get ready. After ten minutes, she returned to the main area clothed and ready to go. It seems that her bubbly personality was back. 

"So, where were you last night? If you were with a girl, Silver will kill you!" She giggled and then pranced out of the door. Usually when Gavriil disappeared at night, he was doing only one thing. Anichka knew he was with a girl, but she didn't know what he was doing, which was a good thing. He smiled at her and then quickly followed after her. She grabbed his hand and they both teleported ten miles to the nearest town. Gavriil's teleportation abilities now allowed him a larger radius in which he could appear. He was up to 25 miles now, and smaller jumps, like ten miles, no longer wore him out. 

As soon as they reappeared in their usual teleportation spot, Anichka bolted toward the town. It seemed like she had unlimited supplies of energy. Gavriil couldn't understand how she could run so much without getting tired while he was still exhausted from the last two nights and had a horrible hangover. It seemed that every sound and any amount of light was like daggers being stabbed into his brain. He wouldn't let anyone know he was in pain, but most of the time, he _was_ in pain. He was incredibly stoic, so even with Anichka's high pitched laughter, he looked as if everything was alright. 

Now that he thought about it, Andrei never knew that he was shot three years ago. He never told him about it, not that it mattered at all, but he never mentioned it before. The bullet wound in his arm had scarred, but the shoulder wound had not. He was still curious though. Who had helped him? 

He shrugged and then sat down on the grassy hill. He would wait here for Anichka to come back. He always knew where she was so if she was ever in danger, which sometimes he could sense, he could go get her. 

Gavriil took the time he had away from everyone to think about everything that has happened in the last few years. After they had to leave their home because Andrei was seen, they had travelled all through spring and summer to find their current home. It was the easiest in summer and he remembered celebrating Anichka's 6th birthday by swimming in a stream and eating cookies they were able to obtain. It wasn't a lot, but it was everything to Anichka. 

They found their newest home around the end of fall, only a few months after Anichka's 6th birthday. It was slightly larger than their previous home, but it seemed to have been maintained better. They also had a water supply very close to their home, unlike their previous home which had a small pond a few miles away. They have been staying in their newest home for about two years now. It was the longest they would stay in one place and life seemed to get easier.

* * *

Sure enough, after an hour of running around town, Anichka had gotten he supplies they needed. It was amazing how well she would do and how quickly she learned how to obtain these things. He smiled at her and then stood up. She was boasting about how she was given a cookie today and she wouldn't seem to stop talking about this puppy she had seen that had the cutest spots, as she described. He grabbed her hand and in an instant, they were home. 

Gavriil grabbed Anichka and quickly teleported her deep into the forest. He had learned to react quickly when faced with danger. She stared at him wide eyed and full of fear as she started asking too many question for him to answer. He looked back at the direction his home was in and then back at the young girl he had taken into his care. 

"Stay here!" 

Gavriil teleported back to their home and he felt a sharp pain in his arm. When he looked he could see a line of blood where he was slashed at with a knife. Gavriil reacted quickly in teleporting to where he could see his brother's unconscious body on the ground. They could replace their possessions, but he needed to get Andrei's bloody body away from these men. With one last glance at his burning home, Gavriil teleported away from these men and left to find Anichka once again.

* * *

Oh no! What's gonna happen? I don't know! Anyways, this was a shorter chapter, the next one will be up in a few days :)

~Noka


	7. Chapter 7

Gavriil placed his brother gently on the ground. He was bleeding from a stab wound on his abdomen and he had cuts all over his body. He didn't have any supplies to give him the care that he desperately needed. Gavriil pulled of his long sleeved shirt and pressed it onto the bleeding wound. He needed to stop the bleeding or he would lose his brother.

Anichka ran to them and landed on her knees beside Andrei. "Silver!"

Andrei's eyes opened slightly. He looked to his brother and then to Anichka. He smiled slightly and whispered. "It's ok."

Gavriil knew that it wasn't ok. He couldn't lose his brother like this. He couldn't care for Anichka the way his brother cared for her. He knew that he couldn't make it without him. Gavriil felt something touch him and realized that it was Andrei's short tail wrapping around his wrist. Gavriil looked at his brother and saw the smile. It broke his heart. He looked into his eyes and he could see the light fading from them.

He couldn't hold back the tears as the tail slowly lost its grip. Andrei's eyes closed and he could no longer sense the life in his brother.

"Andrei! Andrei, please!" Gavrill shouted at his lifeless brother. He stopped the pressure on the stab wound and held his brother close to him. He cried into his shoulder as Anichka started crying beside him.

"Silver…No!" Anichka ran off in tears. Gavriil looked to the direction she ran off to and he let go of his brother. He stood up and ran after the little girl, leaving his brother's body behind.

When he finally caught her, they both collapsed onto the ground. He wanted to be strong for her but he knew that no matter what he did, she already knew what Gavriil was feeling.

Gavriil held her close as he slowly rocked the girl. It was more soothing to him than it was to her. He held her close for hours. They both silently cried for the loss of their brother and friend.

* * *

A few days had passed since Andrei's death. They buried him near the town and set off to find a new place to stay. They both grieved for Andrei, but they knew they needed to find a safe place. Gavriil cried for his brother once and then moved on. He had to be strong for Anichka and for himself. He wanted to be the man that Andrei always saw in him, but now, he wasn't too sure what he was supposed to be. He was a young red man with a tail who could appear and disappearing at any moment, he never lost his way, but he seemed so lost right now.

Andrei was always more of a father to him than a brother. He would tell him stories about how their real father was a powerful gladiator like the ones from Rome and for a while, Gavriil actually believed him. But the harsh reality of their lives quickly washed away the young and immature ideas of what life was about. They grew up much too early in their lives. When Gavriil was ten, he was already being trained with weapons, with those damned swords that Andrei loved.

Gavriil never understood why he loved them so much. He had his theories though. Perhaps I was because they were their father's swords or maybe because he had struck his trainer for the first time with those swords. Maybe it was just because he wanted to fight. Andrei was always a fighter and Gavriil knew that the day he died, he didn't go down without a fight. His ability would have easily allowed him to escape those men, but instead, he wanted to fight for the small things that they possessed. Andrei fought to protect their lives.

Gavriil knew that he wanted to fight like his brother fought. But he wasn't sure what that really meant. Gavriil barely touched those swords. He was forced to learn how to use them by that man, their mother and then later, Andrei himself. Andrei took to the swords much more easily than Gavriil. For him, it was always a challenge to figure out what to do and not to do when in a dangerous situation, but with Andrei, he always knew what to do, that is why he excelled while Gavriil failed. He was always the star child. Always the perfect one and for a while, Gavriil hated him for it. But he knew now, that he was never meant to be like Andrei. He had to find out who he was and stop living under his shadow.

And so, they walked.

Anichka was uncharacteristically quiet. They both were. They walked until they couldn't anymore and then they both collapsed into a tiny cave. Gavriil remembered the last time he was in a cave like this. It was during the heart of winter and it was miserably cold. This time, however, it was the beginning of summer. Anichka was deeper into the cave, while Gavriil stayed at the mouth of it. They were able to get a few of their belongings from the burned down building that they once called home. They obtained Andrei's swords, a few blankets that were drying outside and they had the food that Anichka had gained the day Andrei died. They've survived with less…But that was with Andrei.

"Gavriil, I want to go home."

Gavriil turned to the young girl who had tear streaks on her face. He sighed and looked back outside. "Me too, Puppy."

"Gavriil…What do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Gavriil…I love you."

Gavriil turned to Anichka and nodded. "I love you too, Puppy."

Gavriil looked back to the world outside of the cave, cuddled into his blanket and simply watched the rain fall. It was a soft drizzle and it was oddly soothing to him. Gavriil noted something about Anichka. She was no longer calling him by the name she had given him three years ago.

He looked back at her. Tears were still falling down her small face. It broke his heart to see her hurting so much.

"Anichka-"

Anichka wiped her tears and then looked at Gavriil.

"Call me Azazel."

* * *

Well, Andrei is dead :( The next update should be soon :)

~Noka


	8. Chapter 8

Azazel slowly stalked through the dense forest that he and Anichka had found themselves in. He could sense the presence of a man so he was on guard at the moment. Anichka knew to stay quiet when she saw him acting this way, so she moved quietly after Azazel.

Azazel finally saw him. He was an older man, probably his late 40s or early 50s. His hair was gray and he was aiming at something. He seemed unaware that he was being watched. Azazel eyed the man's gun closely. It seemed well cared for and he had ammo all over him. If he could get that gun, he could be more successful at hunting.

Anichka cowered at the sound of the gun going off. Azazel followed where the man was aiming his gun and it seemed like he had hit a stag. Venison was always good to eat. Azazel stalked closer to the man and before he saw it coming, Azazel was on top of him, wrapping his tail around the man's neck. His tail tightened until he knew that the man was beginning to suffocate. Azazel pulled back his fist and sturck the man a few times until he laid there unconscious. He unwrapped his tail from the man's neck and started to grab the ammo that was all over the hunter's body. His tail wagged behind him in triumph as he picked up the gun and started to play with its features. Anichka slowly left her cover and walked up to Azazel.

"Can we go now?"

Azazel looked to her and nodded. But first, he would go get the hunter's prize. Anichka still didn't like to steal, but that was the center of their life. Ever since Andrei's death a two years ago, they had had to resort to hunting and learning how to use more weapons in order to stay safe. It seemed that the locals everywhere they went were getting less and less accepting of their presence.

They no longer had the luxury of living in rundown homes. The rumors of a devil man and his accomplice were spreading like wildfire! Gavriil finally took a look at the dead animal before him. It was relatively small, most likely a yearling. They could possibly drag it, but that would allow the hunter to follow him. Still, Gavriil tried to pick it up, which failed miserably. Anichka kneeled down beside the deer and started to stroke its face. "Poor thing. Why did he have to kill it, Azazel?"

"Possibly to eat? I don't care. It is ours now."

"I don't like to steal, Azazel. It's wrong." Anichka was adamant about her beliefs, which were annoying.

Azazel sighed and placed a hand on the animal and then grabbed Anichka with his other hand. He teleported to a far clearing that he and Anichka have been spending most of their time. The snow that littered the ground was hard and as they walked around, it would crackle underfoot.

Anichka was completly used to teleporting. As soon as they reappeared, she continued to stroke the deer.

"I hate how every time I pet something furry, we eat it later."

Azazel ignored her whining. This was their way of life and eating the fluffy things around them was part of it.

"Azazel, can we get a dog? That way I don't have to pet something furry and then we kill it or eat it later!" Anichka was excited at the thought of having a pet. Azazel, not so much. It was just another mouth to feed and dogs were loud and don't know how to be stealthy.

"No, Puppy. We aren't getting a dog."

"But why? Think about it! It can protect me if I ever get in trouble!" Anichka was trying to reason, but it wouldn't work.

"A dog can't protect you from a gun or a knife. Whoever is attacking you will simply kill the dog and then kill you." Azazel hated to be so blunt, but it was the truth.

"But what if we get a huge dog! A huge fluffy dog! I would name it Silver!"

Azazel glared at Anichka and hissed "Don't you dare name a dog after my brother!"

Anichka recoiled at how harsh Azazel was being. "I'm sorry, Gavriil." Then she added. "Please?"

Azazel rubbed his face with his palms and then stared at Anichka for a few moments. He finally relented and stated his rules.

"Fine, but you will care for it, feed it, groom it, pick up after it, and it will be a male."

"But I want a girl!" Anichka had brightened up at Azazel acceptance, but was unhappy that it was going to be a boy.

"It will be a boy and it will have a manly name. Not 'Fluffy' or 'Spot', or whatever you were going to name it."

"How about Aleksandr?"

"No."

"Ok…Uh…Let's name it Gavriil!"

"No!"

"Kazimir?"

Gavriil thought for a moment and then nodded. Anichka jumped up excitedly from the deer she had been petting and ran to hug Azazel. He allowed this one hug but he quickly pushed her away.

"When can we get it?" Anichka was jumping up and down excitedly. "Tomorrow or something." Azazel replied.

* * *

As promised, Anichka got her dog. She didn't go with Azazel to get it but she was happy with the mutt that he brought back. It was a short-haired, cream, lanky dog with a long nose. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't so small that Azazel would hate it. He hated the small ones. It was a medium sized dog that seemed young enough that it wouldn't die on them too soon. Azazel wasn't thrilled at the thought of having a dog around, but Kazimir grew on him.

Anichka was currently away playing with Kazimir while Azazel was starting a fire to cook up some of the meat that they got from the stag. He heard the soft bark of the dog in the distance so he knew that she wasn't too far. It was nice to have a distraction, especially for Anichka. She was still sad about the loss of Andrei. Hopefully the dog won't get itself killed anytime soon. The last thing he wanted was for Anichka to start crying every night again.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Kazimir's barking that alerted Azazel. He opened his blue eyes and quickly went for the rifle he had obtained. The dog was tied to a tree near their tent. He quickly glanced at Anichka, who was sleeping soundly and then back at the dog. He was pulling on the rope around his neck, growling and snarling at something that was out there.

Azazel quickly stalked out of the tent and made sure to stay out of the glow of the fire that was burning well despite it being made on snow. He could not sense anyone or anything around them. He turned quickly to the sharp sound of snow crackling under the weight of something walking. He lifted his rifle and was ready to fire if he needed to. The weapon was loud, so he only fired when absolutely needed.

"Please, don't shoot!" A woman's voice called out from the surrounding wilderness. Azazel lowered his weapon and looked at where the voice came from. After a few moments and the sounds of movement, a woman stepped out from behind a large tree. She stepped into the light of the fire so Azazel could see her. She had dark hair and she seemed young, perhaps a few years younger than him. She wore different colored clothing all over her and when she stepped, the metal bands and necklaces on her, chimed.

"What do you want?" Azazel called out to her. His weapon was lowered but he would still fire if he needed to. Kazimir was still barking and growling so he could just barely make out what she said.

"I don't want anything. I simply stumbled upon your camp and your dog." She motioned toward the lanky dog that was still barking. Azazel walked to Kazimir and soothed him, which stopped the dogs barking, but now he growled and whined.

"Who are you, why are you out here in the middle of the night?" Azazel didn't trust this woman. She seemed like she was only trouble.

"I am Margali Szardos. I was just trying to stretch my legs. My caravan is nearby, so I thought your were one of us for a moment when I found your camp."

"'One of us'? There are more nearby?" Azazel was tempted to wake Anichka, but before he did so, he wanted to know if these people were friendly.

"Well, yes. We stopped for the night here. We run a traveling circus." Margali smiled sweetly. Her smiled captivated Azazel for a few moments before he snapped out of it. He raised his gun and aimed at her, making her step back fearfully.

"Please, you can trust me!" Margali reasoned.

"Sure. You and all your buddies? No way! Get lost!" Azazel motioned back to where she came from, hoping she would leave.

"I-I can offer you a safer place than in a tent. Warmer too." Margali stood her ground.

"Sure. You bring us in and then you kill us or rob us in our sleep. Like I said, 'No Way'!"

"Please. A little girl should not be in this cold."

Azazel lowered his rifle and looked back at the small tent, then back at Margali. He raised the gun and aimed it at her head.

"I thought you just stumbled upon us? The tent was closed, Margali. You were snooping around! You probably freaked out when the dog started barking, am I right?"

"Well, fine! I just wanted to know who it was! I didn't expect to find a demon and a little girl sleeping in a tent in the middle of the goddamn winter!" She threw her hands up in resignation and said finally. "I am offering you a safe place. We don't judge and we won't hurt you. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for her!"

Azazel thought for a moment before lowering his weapon. Everything inside of him was screaming not to do it, but he decided he would go with her. The woman had a point. "Fine."

Margali breathed a sigh of relief when he finally lowered the weapon and then moved closer to him. Azazel turned to her and glared. She stopped moving instantly. To her horror, Azazel let the dog off his tether and the dog bolted for her. She was about to run when she heard the man yell. "Kazimir, no!" The dog turned and cowered at the man's feet.

Azazel packed their small amount of belongings and then woke Anichka up.

"Puppy, we have to go."

"No, Azazel, let me sleep. Please." She covered herself in the blanket and Azazel sighed. When he looked back, the woman was closer. She reached out for his bag and he let her take it. The tent could be dealt with tomorrow. Azazel picked up the half asleep girl and carried her as he followed Margali. He was disturbed by how close these people really were.

Most of them were asleep in tents or trailer like things, but a few had stopped to stare at him. He hated the way people would see him as a demon or the devil, but these people looked at him differently. It was still unnerving, but he didn't feel a sense of danger.

"You can stay with me tonight." Margali looked back and smiled at him. He was in love with her smile, but he needed to stay focused. He followed her closely, with Kazimir trailing behind.

Eventually they made it to a trailer and Margali opened it for him to enter, He didn't look around too much, then Margali spoke.

"You can put her here if you'd like" Azazel complied and placed the girl on a corner with pillows and padding. It was really odd. Once he knew she was situated he turned to Margali.

"You can either sleep with her of you can sleep with me in my bed." Margali smiled once again. She then spoke again. "Only to sleep, of course." Azazel chuckled and answered her. "I will stay with her tonight."

Kazimir bolted through the open door and curled himself around Anichka. Anichka wrapped her arm around her dog and then drifted back into sleep.

Azazel sighed. There was no longer room for him. He looked at Margali and then spoke. "Perhaps I will stay with you tonight." She nodded and closed the door. He loved how warm it was inside, so when he did finally lay on the bed, he fell asleep almost instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Azazel woke the next morning to the sound of Anichka laughing and another woman's voice. For a moment he didn't know where he was and he jump out of the bed panicking. He looked around for a moment and then remembered what happened last night. He quickly went to Anichka. She was eating something and Margali was petting Kazimir while smiling at Anichka. They both looked to Azazel and he felt on the spot, which he didn't like.

"You can eat too, if you want." She motioned toward a plate with breakfast items. He shook his head and said, "Thank you, Margali, for letting us stay here tonight, but we have to go."

"That's a pity. I was just getting to know your friend here. Why don't you stay awhile longer?" Margali looked to Anichka who had her hands clasped together in a begging motion.

"Please!"

Azazel sighed and then sat down beside her. "Only for a little while longer. Then we need to go."

Anichka smiled and then ran outside of the trailer. Azazel panicked. She ran quickly out of sight and there were people everywhere. Margali jumped up and place dher hands on his chest to stop him from moving forward after her. "It's ok. I already introduced most of them to her. She will be fine. Let her play!"

Azazel stared at Margali. "You let her meet these people! It don't know them. I don't want her to get hurt!"

"I know these people. Trust me, she will be fine."

Azazel calmed down and realized that they were too close. He moved away from Margali and sat down again. Margali also sat in her previous seat and looked at Azazel expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Azazel was confused.

"Aren't you going to tell me who you are and why you were out there when it was so cold?" Margali nudged a drink toward Azazel and he took it.

"I'm Gavriil Resnikov. She calls me Azazel" Azazel motioned toward the door.

"So, can I call you Azazel too, or would you prefer Mr. Resnikov?" Azazel shook his head. "There is no need for formalities with me. Azazel is fine."

Margali nodded and then asked. "Why were you out there? How old are you?"

"We have always lived like that. We have no home, so a tent is the best we can do…And I am twenty."

Margali once again nodded. She stared at him for a moment before asking. "Can you move your tail?"

Azazel glanced at his extra appendage and then flicked it back and for Margali to see. She seemed in awe of it, which was odd to him. He moved his tail out of view and then asked. "You have no issues with how I look?"

"Nope. There are people like you around here as well. They are different, but those differences make them greater people." Azazel scoffed at this. He once again took a sip of the coffee Margali handed him and then asked. "What people are you? What are you called?"

"We are Romani. We are Gypsies." Azazel nodded. It was certainly something interesting. Azazel looked toward the door once again and sighed.

"Listen, I am thankful for what you did, but we are leaving by sundown today, Margali."

Margali sadly nodded and then asked. "Would you like to go and find your little friend?"

Azazel nodded and the two went to find Anichka.

* * *

Azazel and Anichka stayed for much longer than just the day. The days became weeks and eventually months. Azazel had never intended to stay for so long, but he was enjoying the company of adults instead of a ten year old girl. Anichka had also made a few friends as well. She was also getting educated here. They traveled with the Gypsies for a while. Margali had said that they didn't travel in winter, so every winter, Azazel decided they would leave and return in the spring.

This spring was surprisingly cold, but that didn't stop them from still taking the circus across Russia. After a few months, Azazel began helping with setup and teardown. Eventually, that became his job. Anichka marveled at all the stunts the performers could do and she enjoyed all the fluffy animals they had in the circus. Anichka loved to play with the puppies that were born from the Gypsy dogs. Which eventually led them to get a friend for Kazimir. A small, black, fluffy dog was added to their family. Anichka loved her new dog, which she named Anna.

Azazel was enjoying Margali's company as well. Her parents were taken from her during a particularly difficult winter by sickness. They were both orphans, which may or may not have attracted Azazel to her, but he would never admit it.

"Anna! Kazimir! Come home!"

Anichka was calling out for her dogs while Azazel walked beside her with rope. They had gotten loose and they, along with a few other dogs, ran off chasing something. They had been searching for about an hour when they finally saw Anna. She hopped to Anichka and she picked her up happily.

"Azazel! It's Anna!" The young dog littered Anichka with licks and Azazel couldn't help but smile. He tied a rope around Anna and then told Anichka to take her back while he searched for Kazimir. Anichka ran off with her dog following behind her as Azazel continued to call out for Kazimir.

"Hello"

Azazel quickly turned to see a man dressed sharply with another man next to him. Azazel quickly pulled out a knife and got into a defensive stance.

"We are not here to hurt you, or your girl." The man turned to his friend. "In fact, I think we might have your dog."

Azazel knew the man was not from around here. He dressed differently than anything he had seen before. He looked rich. His accent was also horrible. It appeared that he wasn't used to talking Russian. The larger man behind him moved in front of the rich man. Azazel looked in his arms to see an unconscious Kazimir. Dog laid limp in the man's arms and Azazel hoped the dog wasn't dead.

"Give me my dog!" Azazel stepped forward challengingly. The rich man nodded to the larger man and the dog was placed on the ground.

"Forgive me, we had to make your dog unconscious in order to transport him." Azazel moved to grab Kazimir and then stepped back quickly, still holding the knife in one hand. Kazimir was small enough to be held with one arm, but half his body was hanging limp at Azazel's side.

"You don't need to fear us. We won't hurt you."

"Sure. Like you didn't hurt my dog?"

"Like I said, we had to."

Azazel turned to leave the man. He didn't seem safe to him.

"Don't you want to be able to make the world safe for her?"

Azazel stopped and then looked back at the man once again. "For who?"

"The little girl that you were with. I know that you want to keep her safe. I can help you do that."

"The world will never be safe for her. That is why I protect her. I have done well without you, no leave me alone."

Azazel began walking away but the man's next words stopped him.

"She is a mutant, my friend. Just as you are and we are."

Azazel turned to face the man again. "No she isn't. I have known her for years."

"Her abilities have not developed yet, but my friend here can sense mutants. That is how we were able to find you." The rich man looked back at his friend and then at Azazel.

Azazel glared at him for a moment before asking. "Who are you?"

"I am Sebastian Shaw." He then looked back at the other man. "This is Adrik Fiialkov, or Bandit, as he prefers to be called."

"I'm Azazel." Azazel wasn't sure why he told him the fake name he was given, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Azazel." Sebastian smiled. "I can help her learn to use her powers, Azazel. I can make this world better for her, if you simply come with me."

Azazel chuckled. "I will not leave her."

"Then bring her too."

"No. I am done here. I will not leave because you ask me to. I don't care who you are, but I don't trust you and I will not trust you around her. If I see you again, I _will_ kill you."

"I'm sure you will" That was all Sebastian said as he looked back at his comrade. "I will be seeing you again, Azazel. Perhaps you will be more inclined to listen to me then." And with that. The Bandit and Sebastian disappeared. Azazel watched for a moment. The man had an ability similar to his own. Azazel shook his head and put his knife away. He picked up Kazimir properly and headed back to the Gypsies.


	11. Chapter 11

Azazel never mentioned his visit from Shaw. It didn't matter. After a few months, Azazel was certain the man wouldn't return. Everything was normal, but Azazel looked at Anichka just a bit differently. He didn't know when her powers would manifest, but he would help her when or if they did. Anichka was thrilled to have Kazimir back. "The family is back together" She said. Azazel simply smiled at her. Without Andrei, their family would never be complete.

Azazel and Margali grew closer, but Margali never let it become anything more. Azazel had never been in a relationship before, but he wanted to with her. Anichka would always say the she was watching him, but Azazel merely waved it off. It's not like she could control him.

Eventually, winter came along. Margali begged Azazel to stay, but he was tired of staying one place for so long. There were no surprises and everything was the same. There was no challenge. Anichka didn't want to leave, so Azazel decided to leave her. It was difficult for both of them to be apart, but Azazel promised he would return after winter. Anichka was adamant about him taking Kazimir, so to appease the girl, he agreed and that brings him back to where he currently is now.

Kazimir walked ahead of Azazel, his steps were high in order to walk through the deep snow. Azazel was certain that the dog would freeze to death out in this cold. His fur was so short. Azazel had a thick coat on, given to him by Margali and the rifle in hand. His brother's swords were sheathed on his back and his tail was currently moving back and forth, obscuring their foot and paw prints. He was about 90% sure he was being followed.

Periodically he would look back to make sure they were alone and then continue walking. Kazimir was useful in alerting him of a presence he may not have sensed, so having the dog so relaxed was a good sign. Azazel saw a hunters shack up ahead. It would be dark soon, so he would use it for now. Azazel called Kazimir back as he moved closer to the shack. He put his rifle down and grabbed a knife. He stalked around the shack. He couldn't hear anything or sense a presence and Kazimir was currently laying in the snow, waiting for the okay to come.

Azazel finally opened the small shack to find it empty. There was a small cot, which he was extremely grateful for. He whistled for Kazimir to join him and the dog bolted into the house, seemingly happy to be out of the snow. Azazel sat down on the cot and was quickly joined by Kazimir. Azazel sighed and laid down. It was cold nights like this that made him miss the Gypsies. He missed Margali and Anichka most of all. This winter would be the first winter he would spend alone. Utterly alone…

* * *

Azazel collapsed on the ground. He was exhausted. He had just escaped a small town's wrath. Azazel flicked his tail around as he assessed the damage done. He has a deep gash on his arm and a he may have twisted his ankle. Azazel attempted to stand but fell back down in pain. He couldn't put any weight on his ankle. Azazel pushed himself up and started limping toward the tree. He didn't teleport far and if he could get out of their sight, he'd be safe for now.

Azazel pulled himself up into the tree. It was a bit difficult to climb without losing one of his legs, but he eventually made it. Azazel leaned back on the tree. Apparently, the town didn't like to have a demon running around. Azazel had lost Kazimir when he teleported. He was sad to lose his only companion, but it was either that or he would have died. All he can hope for now is that the dog is safe.

* * *

Azazel woke with a start as he felt the sensation of falling. The next thing he saw was the ground hurtling towards him. Before Azazel hit the ground, his tail had caught on something, stopping him abruptly. Azazel heard the all too familiar sound of bones cracking and his entire tail went numb. His tail lost its grip on the branch he was hanging from and Azazel fell ten feet to the ground.

Azazel cried out in pain. His arm had a new injury. A stick had been rammed into his arm during the fall. The young man didn't move. His head was spinning from the pain and after a few moments, he vomited what was left of the food he ate yesterday.

Azazel collapsed onto his side and curled up into the fetal position. He was in too much pain to move any more than that.

* * *

Azazel was next awoken by a wetness on his face that was quickly turning into frost. He used his good arm to rub the frost off of his skin and then opened his eyes. What greeted him was a welcomed sight. Kazimir was lying next to him, whimpering. Azazel comforted the dog by petting him and then forced himself up. He looked at the stick that was protruding from his left arm. He clenched his muscles and with his good arm, yanked the stick out. Azazel grinded his teeth together to try and muffle the pained sounds coming from him. It had hurt a lot more than he thought it would. Kazimir rushed to Azazel's face and began licking him. Azazel pushed him away and then looked at his tail. It was swollen near the base and his tail was disturbingly cold. He knew he broke it, but with so many bones in it, he wasn't sure where he broke it. He couldn't do anything about it at the moment, or at all. He didn't know how to deal with a broken tail. Azazel's ankle had healed during the night, so he was now able to walk, but he had a steady limp now.

* * *

Azazel limped for a while until he made it to that hunter's shack that he found a few weeks ago. He collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. He slept for days before he was finally awoken by a familiar black dog and the shadow of a man.


	12. Chapter 12

Azazel opened his eyes. On his chest was Anna, Anichka's black dog. He looked around. There was a fire lit in the small fireplace and Kazimir seemed to be enjoying the warmth. Azazel forced himself to sit up, which made Anna fall on his lap. He pushed the dog to the ground and then looked at his injuries. His arm, where the branch had stabbed him was bandaged and he could feel his tail. He lifted his tail to see it. The base was bandaged and no longer swollen and he could move it freely.

Azazel rubbed his face with his hand and then moved to stand up. Kazimir looked at Azazel as he stood. Azazel walked to the door and opened it. He couldn't see anyone. He sighed and sat down in the snow, resting his back against the outer wall of the shack. He wondered who had helped him. He thought that Anichka had found him and perhaps left the dog, but she would have stayed and made sure he was safe. Plus, she would have had no idea where he was. Azazel forced himself up after a few minutes and went inside to eat and rest.

* * *

A few weeks had past and it was now time for Azazel to return to the gypsies and Anichka. Azazel never figured out how Anna got to him or who cared for him. That was the second time that has happened in his life. It was extremely odd.

Azazel was steadily making his way back to where Margali said they would be at this time. It wasn't long until he finally decided to just teleport himself and the dogs there. Anna wasn't accustomed to the teleportation so he carried her the rest of the way.

"Azazel!"

Azazel turned to the voice just in time to see Margali tackle him into a hug. He despised hugs…She let go quickly, much to his relief, and kissed his cheek. She took a good look at him and her smile faded. "Wow. Azazel, you don't look too good."

"I don't feel too good either. How are you Margali?" Azazel continued to walk toward the Caravan's location as Margali went through everything that happened during the winter. He didn't bother explaining his winter. It was lonely and painful.

"Oh. Azazel, Anichka probably has something to tell you." Azazel stopped and looked back at Margali. She didn't seemed worried so it didn't bother him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing it's just that…Anichka is a mutant." Margali wasn't sure if this would be a good thing or a bad thing so she stood back a bit from Azazel. She knew he would never hurt her, but rather safe than sorry.

"Really? What can she do?" Azazel stopped and turned to Margali. He was intrigued.

"Well, she may have caused a tree to burst into flames."

Azazel lifted a brow, almost urging Margali to explain. "Well, she was a bit frustrated with her lesson and she pointed to the tree, convinced it was the correct answer and something came from her hands. It was like fire but I knew it wasn't."

"Interesting…Where is she?" Azazel never actually believed that Anichka was a mutant, but it seems that the man, Sebastian, was right. Perhaps he was right about other things? Azazel merely shrugged and continued to walk.

* * *

"Anichka?" Azazel called to the young girl. Anna was still in his arms so he let the dog down and it ran to its owner. They were in a secluded part of the forest, Margali said she would be here.

"Anna!? Anna!" Anichka picked up her dog and held it close. She then turned and saw Azazel. She practically threw the dog to the ground and ran to him. She hugged him tightly. "Azazel! You're alive!"

Azazel chuckled "Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"A man came to me and said that you were dying. I told him to take Anna to you so that you weren't alone." Anichka smiled at him. "I'm so glad you're ok. I thought I'd lost you!"

Azazel was disturbed by what she just told him. "Anichka. What was the name of this man?"

"He said that he was Sebastian Shaw…Why?"

Azazel tensed up. That man waited till he wasn't around to come back. "Did he hurt you Anichka?"

"No…I-What's wrong?"

"Nothing. If you ever see him again. I need you to tell me." Anichka nodded and they both headed back to Margali.

* * *

Months had past and Azazel already was back into the groove of things. The circus so far wasn't doing too good. Usually it was slow in the beginning so no one was too worried. He had gotten his old job back and Anichka was practicing her new found ability. She could apparently send balls of fiery…Stuff from her hands. It was interesting. Dangerous, but very interesting.

Another thing he found interesting was that this man, Sebastian Shaw, had brought the dog to him. He could only assume that he was the one who tended for his injury, or more likely his little follower. Either way, there was a chance that this man was watching him. Perhaps that is what he felt when he found the shack all those months ago. He felt like he was being watched, but neither he nor the dog sensed anything. He let it go.

Azazel was currently waiting on Anichka to use her ability. He was trying to teach her how to use it safely, which meant practicing. He didn't know anything about her ability or how it worked. He knew how he could teleport. If he thought hard about something, he would eventually appear there, or, at least that is what it used to be. He barely needed to focus now in order to teleport. His range had more than tripled over the years.

He was brought back to the present time by an immense heat close to his face. He teleported just in time to escape a fiery blast from Anichka. "Hey, Azazel, focus on me! I hate it when you just get lost in your own head!"

Azazel appeared sitting on a low hanging branch. He wrapped his tail around it and lowered himself down so that he was right next to Anichka's face, upside down. "Can you please not throw fireballs at me? Thanks."

He twisted his body and landed feet first on the ground. He pushed her roughly and then started to walk away.

"Let's go. It's dinner time"


	13. Chapter 13

Darkness descended on the mutant pair as they relaxed near a large bonfire. Around them were the younger adults of the Caravan. Margali was leaning on Azazel while Anichka was laying down with her head in his lap. Azazel himself was leaning back on the pile of firewood behind him.

Everyone was telling stories of their most recent adventures. They were nothing compared to what he and Anichka had to deal with, so Azazel found them slightly amusing. A young man spoke up.

"Hey, Azazel, what about you?" Azazel looked up to the blonde haired man. He was the oldest among them. He was twenty eight, if Azazel remembered correctly. He was an arrogant bastard, this he remembered clearly. Azazel shook his head, he preferred to listen, and he hated to tell.

"Oh come on. All these nights that we all come here and you never say a word. Come on. What does the demon have to say about his life?"

Azazel growled that animalistic, primal growl that he did when people got on his nerves. He hated when he was called a demon, he voiced this many time to the man, but now he has had enough. "I'm not a demon." Azazel said this and remained relatively calm.

"Sure. There are always red men with dagger tails running around. Actually, I knew a guy just a few years ago with horns too!" The man smiled evilly at Azazel.

Once again, Azazel replied calmly. "I'm not a demon, Abram." Everyone had grown quiet as they watched the two bicker. These fights weren't uncommon, but usually they ended as soon as they started.

"Yes, you are. You and your little friend there. We're all thinking it."

Azazel rose up a bit and was about to speak when Margali spoke first. "Abram, no one is thinking this. He isn't a demon and neither is Anichka."

"Of course you're defending your boyfriend, Margali."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Margali stood up and glared at him.

"And why is that? Do you not want to share your bed with a red man?" Abram too stood up but he had a large grin on his face. Azazel quieted down and watched the two. This wasn't the first time she stood up for him and it also wasn't the first time she said that they weren't together.

"I have no issues sleeping with him! We can go right now if you want! Right, Azazel?" Azazel shrugged. "You're not helping!" Margali hissed.

"Fine, prove it. Kiss your man!" Abram crossed his arms in triumph.

Margali gave Abram a look. "Are you that immature? What are we? Children? I think not! I don't need to kiss him and I don't want to!"

"Then why are you defending him?" Abram asked.

"Because I am! That is what friends do! They stand up for each other!"

Another man had stood and was trying to stop Abram before things continued. Abram simply pushed him aside and walked up to Margali. He roughly pushed her back, making her stumble backwards and hit the floor. This caused multiple people to get up and get between the two.

Azazel jumped up, completely ignoring the fact that Anichka was sleeping on his lap. He quickly moved to Abram and punched him as hard as he could. The feeling of skin hitting skin was both painful and exhilarating to Azazel. It was only when Abram reciprocated the punch that Azazel struck again. The two men went at it while other men attempted to pull them apart, gaining punches themselves.

It took a few minutes to separate the men. Both of them were breathing heavily and both sported bruises and were bloody all over their face. Azazel didn't want to stop. The fight was something he has never done before. It was like he didn't feel the pain. He pushed against the people who were trying to subdue him and he almost escaped their grasp multiple times before Margali intervened. She calmed him and then he roughly pushed the people away and turned to go to the trailer that he and Anichka shared.

Margali stayed back and then ushered Anichka to get to bed. Obviously the little get together was over. Azazel was still hyped up from the fight and he was pacing aimlessly around the front of his trailer, his tail lashing back and forth. Anichka simply watched him for a while until he wore himself out and the adrenaline stopped pumping. He sighed and then looked at Anichka. She had a bored expression on her face, but when she realized he was looking at him, her expression turned to worry.

"Azazel! What was that?!" Anichka rose up from where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry, Puppy. I-I just…He pushed her! How dare he do that!" Azazel sighed. "Let's go to bed."

Anichka ran in front of Azazel and pushed him away from the entrance of their makeshift home. "No way! I think you should apologize!"

Azazel gave Anichka a look and then said. "I am sorry, Anichka."

"Not to me, dummy! To Margali. You got really scary when you were in that fight. It wasn't anything I have ever seen before. I think you scared her, Azazel."

Azazel looked away. "I know…"

"Go!" Anichka shooed him away.

Azazel turned and headed for Margali's trailer. It was closer to the heart of the camp, meaning he would have to pass Abram's home. He growled and walked on.

"Hey, demon! Where you going? Off to make love with your girl? If she'll let you, am I right?" Abram called out to Azazel. He stood proudly and watched as Azazel passed him without a word.

Azazel grumbled to himself about how he was going to make him pay later on. He stopped in front of the door and calmed himself. He raised his hand and knocked on the door softly.

Margali opened the door and smiled at Azazel. "Come in, Red boy."

"Red man, Margali." Azazel smiled as he walked in.

"Whatever. Why are you here? I thought I sent you off to your own bed?" Margali crossed her arms as she waited for his answer.

"Yeah, I know. I-Anichka…She said that you looked like you were scared of me when I was fighting Abram. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Me, afraid of you? Psh. Mr. Resnikov, you give yourself too much credit."

"So you're not…Anichka.."

"You got played, my friend." Margali smiled and then walked up to him. She wiped away the dry blood from his lips. He smiled sweetly at her and she smiled back. She moved closer to him until their lips met. Azazel stiffened a bit but he quickly relax. He reciprocated the kiss. Azazel felt like they were together for an eternity, but in reality, for mere seconds. Margali pulled away and smiled at him.

"Go home, Azazel. I will see you in the morning."

In all honesty, Azazel didn't want to sleep in his bed tonight. He grabbed Margali's arms and moved closer to her. "And what if I don't want to leave."

Margali smiled at him and hugged him tightly, for once, Azazel held her close. They stayed like that for a few moments before Margali looked up at him. "We don't need to be together to know that I love you, Azazel. You know this."

Azazel nodded but said nothing. He held her closer to him and breathed in her scent. He desperately wanted her, but from the way things were going, it seemed like that wasn't going to happen tonight. Or ever at this point. Margali pushed herself away from him and Azazel was forced to let her go.

"Please. Go home, Azazel." Margali moved away to go and open the door but Azazel grabbed her wrist before she could get far.

Margali sighed as she finally relented "Azazel, you can stay with me tonight, but nothing more than sleeping."

Azazel pulled her close to him once again. She smiled and rested her hand on his muscular chest. "Perhaps…We could indeed get to know each other better, eh?"

Azazel smiled and leaned in closer to kiss her again. When he finally pulled away he looked into her eyes and said. "Perhaps."


	14. Chapter 14

Azazel woke the next morning with Margali in his arms. She was asleep on his bare chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. He took a deep breath and remembered the previous night. He grinned and let his head press deeper into the pillow. Margali stirred a bit but simply curled around him more. Azazel held onto her tighter as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

Azazel woke an hour later to an empty bed. Usually he wasn't such a deep sleeper, so for Margali to sneak away from him so easily was odd. He stretched and then finally sat up to look around. He found his pants and grabbed them, quickly dressed, and made his way out to search for Margali.

After a few minutes of looking in and outside of the trailer, he gave up. He looked up at the sky to attempt to get an estimate of the time. It was late in the morning. He stretched his back and then went off to go and make sure Anichka was ok through the night.

As he approached their trailer, he heard the familiar sound of the two dogs barking. He pushed past them and opened the door to see Anichka stuffing her face with food.

"Hi." Anichka didn't even look up at him when she spoke.

"Good morning. Have you fed the dogs?" Azazel moved past her and started going through his clothing. She got up, mumbling to herself, as she quickly went outside to where the animals were waiting for their food. In reply, Azazel simply smiled and put on a shirt.

"What is with you and those swords?"

Azazel looked to Margali as she approached him, her eye on the sword that he was cleaning. He looked at his reflection in the blades and scowled. He tilted it in a way he could not see himself and then spoke. "What do you mean?"

"I always see you playing with them." She sat down beside him. She ran her finger across the hilt of the blade. Azazel pulled the blade away and then rose to his feet and then sheathed the blade. He looked back at her and smiled. "The blades don't matter."

"Then why do I always see you with them?" She quirked a brow. Azazel sighed and then answered. "They remind me of my brother. In remembering my brother, I am reminded of my mother. It is how I remember them" Azazel smiled sadly.

"But you never use them."

Azazel shrugged and then smiled at her. "I don't exactly know how to use them"

Margali laughed. "Well, that is very amusing, Mr. Resnikov"

"Why do you call me that?"

"Mr. Resnikov? Why not? Would you prefer Red Boy?" Margali giggled and then stood up. "I have to go. Why don't you actually start using the swords? I'm sure someone around here could teach you."

It was Azazel's turn to laugh. "Yeah, I don't think that is happening."

* * *

After a few weeks, Azazel quickly grew bored of his life with the Circus. He longed to be out in the wilderness again with Anichka. He knew his way of thinking was flawed, but he couldn't help it. He was safe here. He always had enough to eat and was almost always warm and always had shelter. As much as he knew that he should be grateful for this time in his life, he simply couldn't be. His winter, though lonely at times, was more eventful than the rest of the year with the gypsies.

He moved slowly as he went about his day. He seemed more sluggish than usual, so he believed he was getting sick. He rarely got sick, but when he did, it was miserable for him.

While walking one of the horses, it suddenly spooked and pulled away from him, yanking him to the ground. The horse bolted away and left Azazel on the muddy ground. He mumbled to himself as he pushed himself up and simply sat watching where the horse disappeared. Today wasn't going to well for him and it was about to get worse.

"You need to get her, Demon" Abram as he leaned against the tree, watching Azazel sit in the mud.

"Go away, Abram" Azazel pushed himself up and began walking after the runaway horse. Abram followed him closely. They walked silently for a few moments before Azazel felt Abram's hand on his shoulder. Azazel was roughly turned around and punched in the face. He fell back against a tree and stared up at Abram wide eyed.

"What the hell!?" Azazel was aware that his nose was now bleeding, but he didn't care about that at the moment.

"Stay away from Margali!" With that, Abram turned to leave. Azazel quickly teleported in front of him and pushed him back.

"I will do what I want Abram! You can't control me or her!" Azazel moved closer to him and was ready to strike. Abram, however, beat him to it with a swift kick to Azazel's leg. Azazel fell to the ground in agony and Abram quickly moved to kick him in his face. Azazel teleported in back of Abram once again and put his arms tightly around his neck. Azazel then teleported in multiple bursts. The effects of teleportation to someone who was no used to it would be enough to stop the fight before it escalated too much. Of course, Azazel knew that he was the one to continue it, but he wasn't one to listen to orders.

Azazel threw Abram roughly to the ground as he gasped for air. Azazel himself was feeling a bit lightheaded. He wasn't used to teleporting so much in such a short amount of time. Abram coughed for a few moments before he lost consciousness and his body went limp. Azazel sneered at him and then continued to search for the missing horse.

* * *

Things didn't get any better as the day went on. When Abram finally returned, he ranted on about how Azazel attacked him and left him for dead in the wilderness. Azazel paid no mind to the threats from Abram's little followers, but he noticed they were becoming more and more aggressive and pushy. It worried him a bit, but he knew they wouldn't harm him, they weren't that stupid.

Azazel was heading to his trailer when he heard commotion behind him. He looked back to see a group of men with Abram at the front. They all carried blunt weapons and Azazel could sense the hostility that they were soon going to inflict on him. He ignored them and continued to walk. Their footstep grew louder as they came closer.

"Hey, Demon. I want to talk to you!" Abram shouted. Azazel flicked his tail nervously and continued walking without even glancing back. He felt that he should teleport but he knew that if he left, Anichka could possibly be in danger.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Azazel turned in time to see the clenched fist headed straight for his face. He teleported a few feet away in a defensive stance.

"I don't want to hurt you Abram."

"Doesn't that suck? Because I want to hurt _you_!" Abram and his group charged after him. Azazel quickly turned and ran. They were gaining on him and it was making him more and more panicky. As his running continued, he eventually moved down to run on his hands and feet. He quickly turned, hoping to lose them, but instead slipped on the mud that littered the grounds that they currently were residing in. He felon his side and looked up to see Abram approaching quickly. He could hear the faint sounds of barking nearby and he realized that it was getting closer.

Azazel moved to get up but was kicked back onto the ground by one of Abram's followers. He didn't let the pain stop him as he attempted to do so again. This time, Abram grabbed his tail and with the help of another man, yanked him backwards while the other men started to kick and hit him with their weapons. Azazel attempted to escape, knowing that if he didn't try, these men would kill him.

One of them whacked the side of his head with a large piece of wood, making Azazel's vision blurry while he covered his head with his arms. The pain from the hits was taking its toll on him, he was beginning to lose consciousness and he was aware that a few of his bones were most likely broken. Azazel heard the sounds of the dogs and one of the men retreated. The man's attention turned to something else that he was beating with a metal pipe. The high pitched sound of a dog yelping were drowned out by the pained sounds coming from Azazel.

Azazel made one last effort to escape. He moved his tail quickly around Abram's wrist and yanked him to the ground. With his tail released, he was able to grab the ankle of another man and with his leg, he kicked him so that he fell to the ground. Azazel looked up at one of them men and saw that he had taken out a rather large knife. Azazel pulled himself up and jumped away from them, teleporting as he did so.


	15. Chapter 15

He knew he had taken at least one person with him, which wasn't easy to do at the time. Azazel fell to the ground in pain. The man didn't seem to be moving, so Azazel thought he was unconscious. Azazel stayed motionless for a few minutes before forcing himself to get up. He wasn't sure where he was in the forest, but that didn't matter right now. He looked at the man. He needed to know if he was going to be a threat. What Azazel saw made him jump back in horror.

The man had landed on the blade he was carrying when they reappeared. He was twitching slightly as the blood poured out of him. The man's movements ceased and Azazel sensed the life was gone. The man's eyes were wide open as he stared blankly at him. Azazel pulled his tail closer to him and wrapped it around himself as he stared at the dead man. He was dead because he had teleported him.

Azazel stayed there, looking at the corpse for nearly an hour or so. The pain from the attack stopped him from making any attempt at getting home, so he decided to just wait till morning to deal with the body and get home to care for his injuries. He wasn't sure what he would do with the man. He didn't even know this man's name.

As the sun began to rise, Azazel knew he had to do something. He forced his stiff limbs to move as he stood up. He was sure that he had a few broken ribs and his left arm was bent at a disturbing angle. He was also bruised and bloody from the whole ordeal. He was hungry, cold, and terrified. He moved slowly toward the man and moved to pull out the knife from the man's chest. It was harder to do than he initially believed, but after a few tugs, he removed the bloody blade. The blood that was pooled around him was cold and every time Azazel touched it, it sent shivers up his spine, and it wasn't because it was cold. The last time he handled a dead body, it was his own brother. He felt obligated to give him a proper burial. But with this man that had every intention to kill him, he wasn't sure if he deserved that right. It was only the humans that gave him trouble. Margali was an exception, but she wasn't exactly normal either.

She never fully explained what she could do but she always mentioned sorcery and magic when she mentioned her abilities. She was adamant about her abilities not being the same as Azazel's or Anichka's.

Azazel touched the bloody body and teleported to the outskirts of the camp. He left the man as he limped to his trailer. He needed to know if Anichka was safe. When Azazel left, she would have been easy prey for Abram's wrath. He opened the door quickly and saw Anichka crying over Anna's motionless body. She looked up at him with tear stains on her face and then at Anna. The dog was obviously dead. Its neck was twisted in an awkward position and the blood was obvious even on its black fur. Azazel's heart sank. Abram killed Anichka's dog.

Azazel pulled Anichka to him with his good arm and held her as she cried. The dog didn't deserve that kind of death. Anichka looked up at him sadly and said. "They killed her, Azazel. They just took her and twisted her head around until she stopped moving. "

Azazel hugged her tighter and then looked back at the body. He needed to talk to Margali. It wasn't safe for Anichka and him to remain here.

* * *

Azazel rushed to Margali after burying Anna. He was still in a lot of pain but at the moment, it didn't matter. He wasn't sure if he should mention the body in the woods. He was acting out of self-defense, but these people probably wouldn't take too kindly to an outsider killing one of their own. Azazel grunted in pain as he finally made it to Margali's home. He knocked softly and it wasn't long until Margali opened the door.

"Azaz-"Margali gasped and then pulled Azazel in to her home. "Azazel! What happened to you!?" She grabbed Azazel's broken arm but he pulled it away.

"Margali. Abram attacked me last night. Me an Anichka are going to be gone by tonight." Azazel sighed. "I'm sorry, but I need Anichka safe. He had no issues attacking me with his buddies and Anichka may not be able to defend herself If she is attacked next!"

Margali nodded in understanding. "I'd hate to see you go, Azazel, but I understand." Margali moved again to grab his arm. She stopped and then went to go get some medical supplies. She cared for him silently.

* * *

One of Abram's men walked toward Azazel, with a limp Kazimir dragging behind him. He threw the dog at Azazel. "Don't forget your mutt, Demon!"

Azazel glared at him. "I was going to take him anyway." Azazel moved to the dog and picked it up. Thankfully, it was alive, but his body obviously took a beating. The dog was bloody, but breathing steadily. The two mutants were ready to leave. Abram had yet to show his face, but his followers were everywhere. Azazel wanted to leave soon, but Anichka had left to say goodbye to her friends.

Anichka returned holding a white creature in her arms. She smiled sadly at Azazel. "Alexei said I could have one of the puppies."

Azazel nodded and ushered her forward. She glanced at Kazimir and then up at Azazel fearfully. "Kazimir is alive, Anichka." The two mutants then moved to leave the camp. They needed to move on before Abram started more trouble.


End file.
